Oda Densuke
'Character Profile' 'Character First Name' Densuke 'Character Last Name' Oda 'IMVU Username' XxdensukexX 'Nickname (optional)' Airhead 'Age' 12 'Date of Birth' 08/03/193 'Gender' Male 'Ethnicity' Yonshigakure 'Height' 4'11 'Weight' 100 lbs 'Blood Type' AB+ 'Occupation' Ninja 'Scars/Tattoos' 'Affiliation' Yonshigakure 'Relationship Status' Single and ready to minnggleeeeee 'Personality' Densuke is a care-free, fun loving kind of kid, with aspirations of overcoming his handicap of not being able to use Ninjutsu or Gentjutsu. Even growing up in a village full of monks he always felt tied down by their laws and rules, and usully did things his own way. He was often in trouble, but loved by many for his personality and quick-learning mindset. He decided to become a shinobi to see what prowess and abilities await someone with no aptitudes for the typical ninja abilities. He's generally nice to everybody and will gladly lend a helping hand if he feels like it. Although it's not on purpose, his non-chalont and aloof personality often piss other people off or draw other people to him. Really he's only as good or as bad as you make him out to be. 'Behaviour' Densuke is usually queit unless he's around people he knows. If around a familer crowd he can be quite outgoing and light hearted. He's rarily ever serious, even in the midst of combat situations, and thus keeps a clear head for all matters of thinking. He often has a wondering stare as if he's looking at/for something in the distance. By himself however he'll often find something to occupy his time with from training to watching birds fly by or following trails of ants for fun. 'Nindo (optional)' 'Summoning' 'Bloodline/Clan' The Oda clan, is a peacefull clan who's vaules revolve strickly along Buddhism. Known to be quiet and calm people they tend to keep to themselves high above in the mountains where they may worship in peace. But do not take these people lightly, while training thier bodies, minds, and souls to their religion they have adapted to a powerful state of Taijutsu. Although they would rather not fight, as everyone knows sometimes they must. But in the mean time they would rather have their time to meditate and keep in this state of tranquility for some amount of time. Their skills in the Ninjutsu arent good, they may actually be horrible in it, but where they lack in the ways of that. It is said that their Taijutsu skills may excell over to a state that is highly ignored. 'Ninja Class ' Academy student 'Element One' 'Element Two' 'Weapon of choice' ((Prefer not to have a weapon until you are properly trained with one...)) 'Strengths' Taijutsu 'Weaknesses' Ninjutsu 'Chakra colour' Red 'Projectile Weapons Inventory' Maximum capacity at Genin and Chuunin (50 pieces). Jounin/ANBU/Yonshi7 (70 pieces) Sage/Sannin/Kage (80 pieces). Please allocate now: Kunai (cost 2 pieces): Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces): ''' '''Senbon (cost 1 pieces each): Makibishi (cost 0.5 pieces each): Smoke Bomb ((Max 3) costing 3 pieces each): Flash Bomb ((Max 2) costing 4 pieces each): Any sword ((Max 2) costing 6 pieces each): Any other weaponry: (costing 5 pieces each): Total: 'Jutsu List' 'Allies' Yonshigakure 'Enemies' 'Background Information' Densuke Oda was raised in the land of tea as an only child in a family of monks. He was a very sheltered child, who kept to himself alot and practiced strict Taijutsu and Oda Clan martial arts since he was at the age of 3. Growning up around monks, he learned to keep a cool head and it took him far as he became familer with all of the monks and towns people. However Densuke would often leave the temple of his own accord to visit town and be more social, as his parents and instructors insisted that he stay and practice his material. Densuke understood, but longed for life outside the walls of the Oda monks. He was only cought sneaking out twice by his mother, once with his father. His father sat him down and told him about his dream of becoming a Shinobi, but changed his mind realizing that he wanted to be a peacefull monk, living in prosperarity. For the next 6 years Densuke trained in the Monstaries in the ways of Taijutsu like other Oda clan memebers who thought to take the Ninja way. Untill now, where he his curretly 12 years of age and is ready to join and become a shinobi. Those next six years wern't all about training however, they we're all about mental preperation. Densuke's father explained that there were things he wasn't going to be ready and to prove it he told him to come with him to see what ninja's go through. Densuke's father took him to an old war ground, sourrounded with graves and dried bones. Densuke looked around in fear and saw scattered metal plated headbands and blood stained kunai's. He shuttred in fear for a long period of time, as his father spoke to him and comferted him. "These ninja's died for their beilifs. Right or wrong, they battled what their countries deemed correct, for they had no other purposes in life. I want you to be different my son. Find a cuase that defines you and represents your clan in the mannor you think best fits you. Should you leave this world, you make sure that you do it satisfied. I'll help you as much as i can, but in the end the training you recive is up to you". This in mind his next few years of training were not only physical but spirtual. He seeked a higher sense of enlightment that his daily life would not allow. The rules of the monks were really getting toa him at a very rapid pace. It was becoming unbearable the more he endured it from the pacifist ways and the unbearingly healthy diet. The year before he decided to enroll in the acedemy, he said his fair wells to all of his friends and beloved ones. His parents gave him the money in their savings, but Densuke planned to live on the land anyway, as he was used to surviving on nothing but pure instinct. He headed out through the gates of the land of tea taking in one last breath of what he learned from his hometown. He'd already heard and been around the shinanigans of his older cousin Keyome Oda, hoping to see him and how he's turned out. So many things rushed through his head at once, but he took it all in and headed out twords his futrue goal of becoming a Shinobi. 'Roleplaying Library' ((You will add to this in future of your character development.)) 'Approved by:' Root-Sensei- Haru Senju Category:Unapproved Category:Trail Category:Academy Student